User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: Homecoming Prank part 1
Friday, 2:21 AM It was a night before Homecoming at Bullworth and Michael was asleep in his bed until one of his friends decided it would be a good time and call him. His Welcome To the Jungle ringtone, once was one of his favorite ringtones was now preventing him from being consumed by sleep. After a sigh and a mouthful of curses he grabbed his phone off the night stand. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Charles. He pressd the answer button and put it against his ear. "Hello?" He said, sounding rather annoyed, and with good reason too. "Oh sorry is this a bad time?" Charles asked, sounding guilty for his actions. "Oh, you know." Michael started off. "Just sleeping, but obviously it's gotta be something important. You could've just texted me but no. You decided to call." Michael starts off with his rant. "Sorry but did you hear what happened to C-Money?" Charles asks. "Oh yeah, your whole call was pointless, he told me." Michael replied, with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. Charles realized what he was doing. "Hey, you don't need to be cranky about it!" Charles simply says back. Michael laughes a little bit. "What happened, dude?" Michael finally asked. "His girlfriend is a pig!" Charles simply says, Michael breaks up with laughter. "Oh now, I'm sure Christy would be satisfied to know that C-Money is fucking a pig. I'll break it to her in the morning. See how she takes it." Michael replies, with sarcasm. "Hey, are you gonna be a smartass and not let me finish or what?" Charles asks, cursing under his breathe. "Some Government bitch was sent to fuck with him." Charles said. "I just realized," Michael states, going off topic. "There's a lot of fucking going on between us an C-Money's pig." Michael says, and Charles sounds annoyed and hangs up. "Oh, just a man and his thoughts now." Michael says before falling back to sleep. Later that morning, 7:32 AM Michael rose to get out of bed and, mind you, fell out of bed instead. He realized how drousy he really was. Damn you, Charles. Michael thought to himself. He had time before he had to leave for school and knew that he'd probably have to sneak one of his dad's five hour energy's. His sister was still asleep and feeling sadistic he decided to wake her up so she could suffer the pain that he was suffering right about now. He grabbed a soda and slowly went into her room, he shook it up and opened it inches from her face. It exploded and woke her up instantly. "Get the fuck out!" She sat up and screamed at him. "Awww, I love you too sis." Michael replied sarcastically. His sister's face was red with anger and she started to scream at him again. "You beat up my boyfriend!" "He's an asshole and he cheated on you." Michael said calmly. His sister was really giving him the benefit of the doubt and it was annoying him to death. "He's an asshole that I'm dating and for your information she kissed him, he was trying to get away from her." She said. "Get away from her?" He said, with a smartass tone. "He was fucking eating her face!" He laughed and too his surprise his sisters voice got even redder. "Get out of my room." She said. "Okedoke." Michael simply said, walking out of his sisters room. He felt somewhat guilty for his actions but to conclude he was right. Maybe he shouldn't be beating up every guy that treats his sister wrong anymore. He got packed up and left for school. Tonight would be homecoming and Halloween was a few days away. He would probably have a party for Halloween. His coach was having a party at the gym and he would probably go there to see what's up there, but he wanted his own party where he could invite people. The only people that are going to his coaches party are people that train there. Which are primarily rich kids. He was good friends with Parker but most of the other rich kids didn't really like him. Mostly because of his friendship with Charles Caldwell. He was so lost in thought that he made to the school in what felt like seconds. He walked through the gates and went into the Boys' Dorm. He knocked on Charles Caldwell's door and Charles opened up and let him in. "You still fucking cranky." Charles asked, seriously. "Oh yes." Michael started, sarcastic tone in play. "I'm a fucking dinosaur, rawr!" He said, laughing. Charles sighed and replied. "Do you think this agent knows about us?" Charles sounded really worried. This confused Michael, why would she know? "Nah, unless." Michael grabs a pen off Charles night stand. "They're listening to us through this pen. Quick pretend to be british. That will throw them off!" Michael jokes. Charles gave him a serious look. "I'm serious!" Charles complained. "Hey serious." Michael said laughing, "I'm Michael, nice to meet you." Michael finished, laughing and Charles laughed as well. Just then Michael's phone started going off. He got out his phone and it said 'blocked number'. Michael, curious to figure out who, answered the phone. "Hello?" Michael asked as he answered. "Michael Diaz?" A voice said, through a voice changer that created a very deep voice, almost like he had to cough. Michael had a look of confusion cross his face. "Who is this?" He asked. "By the way that voice changer makes you sound tougher then you probably are. Just saying, you're obviously too scared to talk to me in a normal voice." He mocked. Charles looked at him with interest. "Very funny big boy." The incognito voice replied. "Whitney Fordman has returned to Bullworth he wants revenge against you and Greg. Seriously watch yourself man?" The phone call then dropped. Charles looked at him as confused as he was. "What the hell was that?" Charles asked, as if he heard the whole conversation. Michael shrugged. "I don't know but he is in serious need of a cough drop." Michael said, thinking about his deep voice. Michael decided to talk to the Nerds since he hadn't spoke to them since they created their little revenge of the Nerds plan. "See ya later dude." Michael said. "Alright see ya." Charles replied, waving him goodbye. Michael walked into the Library to see Algie, Earnest, and Cornilius sitting at a table. He went to them and they saw him coming and awaited for him. "Why hello Michael." Earnest greeted. "Ready for our plan?" He asked Michael who nodded with a grin. "Well you are a small part of the plan but you'll get the enjoyment that we will get. We need you to lure Ted's friends away from Ted and Mandy, we couldn't go as disguise but luckily we have you, we're gonna trap Mandy and Ted on a rollercoster." Earnest handed Michael the mask he was gonna wear. As well as the one of the outfits that Ted was having all the Jocks wear. "This plan is simple." Michael states, "yet affective." He gave credit to the Nerds where credit was due. They had made a brilliant plan. They shared his admirable grin. After school, 4:10 Michael met with Charles and C-Money at Rockin' Box The Homecoming dance was at 7:00 and he could hangout with the guys before he had to get ready. "I can't believe the Government sent an agent to spy on you." Michael said in disbelief. "I never did anything." C-Money complained. "Why does all the bad stuff have to happen to me alot?" C-Money still continued to complain about his misfortune. "Well lets see." Michael started off, with a huge hint of sarcasm in his voice. "You did fight with a gang from your hometown. You're at war with the G.S. Crew even more then Charles, Greg, or I, and Charles fought them for the first time yesterday." Michael had explained to C-Money, who gave Charles a curious look. "I thought you said you were visiting relatives?" C-Money questioned him. "I didn't want you to know yet. Could you not telll anyone?" Charles asked for C-Money's promise. "Sure, it's a secret I'll take to the grave. Hopefully this school doesn't send me there." C-Money said, with worry. Michael chuckled. "More like this town then the school." He replied sarcastically. "Hey." C-Money started off. "I gotta go. Whatever you do don't tell anyone my ex is a Government agent." C-Money said as he was getting up and getting ready to go. "Sure we'll tell everyone." Michael had replied with a huge amount of sarcasm in his tone. C-Money gave him a quick glance then left the area. "Well I hate to be a party pooper." Michael said. "But I have to go too, and it's not because you smell like shit, even though you do." He joked and Charles gave him a mock menacing look as Michael left for home. About to get ready for Homecoming. Category:Blog posts